


Fetish

by oshmallow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiBaek - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshmallow/pseuds/oshmallow
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, CEO da Privé Alliance, a maior marca de roupas da Coreia e Kim Jongin, CEO da Gucci, concorrente direta da Privé se odiavam, o que eles não sabiam é que todo esse ódio era, na verdade, tesão acomulado. Para ambos o fim do mundo foi o desfile mais famoso da Coreia exigir que os dois trabalhassem juntos e foi em uma das negociações entre Byun Kim que eles descontaram todo o ódio que sentiam em cima da mesa do Byun





	Fetish

When I look in the mirror  
Quando eu me olho no espelho  
Baby, I see it clearer  
Querido, eu vejo claramente  
Why you wanna be nearer  
Querido, eu vejo claramente

❌❌

You got a fetish for my hate  
Você tem um fetiche pelo meu ódio  
I push you out and you come right back  
Eu te afasto e você volta  
Don't see a point in blaming you  
Não vejo motivo para culpá-lo  
If I were you, I'd do me too  
Se eu fosse você, eu também me pegaria

❌❌

But I know you can't quit it   
Mas eu sei que você não consegue abandonar  
Something about me  
Alguma coisa em mim  
Got you hooked on my body  
Te deixou viciado em meu corpo  
Take you over and under  
Te leva para cima e para baixo

❌❌

I'm not surprised  
Eu não estou surpreso  
I sympathize   
Eu entendo  
I can't deny  
Não posso negar  
Your appetite   
Seu apetite

❌❌

I blame you 'cause it's all your fault  
Eu te culpo porque é tudo culpa sua  
You playin' hard, don't turn me off  
Você está jogando duro, não me diga não  
You acting hard, but I know you soft  
Você se faz de difícil, mas eu sei que você é manso  
You're my fetish, I'm so with it  
Você é meu fetiche, estou tão na sua  
All these rumors bein' spreaded  
Todos esses rumores sendo espalhados  
Might as well go 'head and whip it  
Eu deveria mesmo ir e ficar com você  
'Cause they sayin' we already did it  
Porque eles estão dizendo que nós já fizemos isso

~//❌❌//~

Baekhyun e Jongin se odiavam. Ninguém sabia explicar o motivo, apenas especulavam sobre ser culpa das empresas serem rivais. Mas, desde que se conheceram passaram a nutrir um ódio muito grande e quando começavam a se alfinetar ninguém conseguia ficar perto e nem apartar as brigas. E, estavam nessa situação novamente no evento da Bulgari, parceira das duas marcas, Kim e Byun se cruzaram no meio do evento e foi aí que começaram as provocações da noite.

— Boa noite, Byun.

— Boa noite, Kim.

— Para alguém que é dono de uma marca de roupas tão famosa, você poderia estar um pouco mais arrumadinho, não acha? — Jongin sorriu debochado.

— Falou o cara que veio tão desleixado que nem um terno colocou. Pelo menos eu tenho noção da importância dos eventos que eu frequento. — Foi a vez de Baekhyun sorrir. — Até mais, Kim. — Baekhyun saiu andando, deixando um Jongin enfurecido para trás. 

A verdade é que nem mesmo os dois sabiam o porquê de se odiarem tanto, foi algo instantâneo, eles se olharam e já quiseram sair no soco. Jongin se lembrava claramente da vez que Baekhyun o pegou pelo colarinho da camisa e quase o bateu por simplesmente Jongin ter zoado a altura do menor. Ele só não apanhou naquele momento porque Sehun, melhor amigo do Byun, o segurou, o Kim era eternamente grato a ele por isso. Não queria apanhar da pessoa que mais odiava no mundo, mas também não se sentia no direito de revidar.

Baekhyun estava no bar do evento conversando com Yixing, namorado de um dos seus diretores criativos, Junmyeon. Estavam falando sobre o homem quando ele chegou.

— Eaí, Byun! — Baekhyun e Junmyeon eram amigos desde o colégio então não usavam mais formalidades.

— Eaí, Jun. Conseguiu falar com o Sehun? 

— Não, aquele corno não me responde.

— Respeita o Luhan, babaca. — Sehun chega dando um tapa em Junmyeon.

— O Lu eu respeito, quem eu não respeito é você.

— Será que dá para vocês dois pararem? Eu já estou puto o suficiente, porra. — O CEO faz uma massagem na testa tentando aliviar o estresse.

— Ih, Jongin de novo? — Luhan aparece atrás de Baekhyun e coloca a mão em seu ombro, o assustando.

— PORRA LUHAN. — Coloca a mão no peito. — Sim, é aquele filho da puta. Vocês acreditam que ele veio querer tirar uma com a minha roupa? Logo eu, CEO da maior marca de roupas desse país? 

— Isso é normal Baek, eu nem sei porque você ainda se incomoda. — Yixing fala — Isso está me parecendo amor encubado, isso sim. — Todos o olharam incrédulos. — O que foi gente? Ou é amor ou é tesão. Vocês lembram do Zitao e do Yifan, eles viviam igual gato e rato e agora adotaram uma filha.

— Mas amor, estamos falando de Jongin e Baekhyun, não sei como eles ainda não caíram na porrada.

— Eu sei Jun, mas eu não consigo aceitar esse ódio gratuito — Baekhyun não falou nada, apenas virou o copo de whisky que estava em suas mãos.

Do outro lado do salão, Jongin estava xingando qualquer um que chegava perto de si. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongdae e Minseok estavam tentando acalmar o amigo, mas parecia quase impossível. Os quatro sabiam o quanto Jongin ficava irritado sempre que conversava com o Byun.

— Aquele merda acha que pode falar da minha roupa, eu sou CEO da Gucci porra, quem ele acha que é para falar comigo daquele jeito? Aquele pirralho baixinho petulante.

— Calma Jongin, não se estresse com isso, você sabe como o Baek é.

— BAEK CHANYEOL? VOCÊ CHAMOU AQUELA PRAGA DE BAEK?

— A praga aqui é você Kim. — Baekhyun apareceu atrás do moreno. — Não sei se te agradeço ou se te mato Yeol.

— Só sai daqui Byun. — Jongin estava rangendo os dentes.

— Calma aí, estressadinho. A culpa não é minha se você não tem o mínimo senso de moda. A Gucci só é o que é porque seu diretor criativo sempre foi o Chanyeol. — Jongin finalmente se vira de frente para o Byun.

— Repete isso olhando na minha cara seu filho da puta. — O Kim foi se aproximando do Byun, o deixando encurralado em uma parede. — Repete Byun, quero só ver. — Baekhyun estava quase repetindo quando ouviram um pigarrear.

— Estou atrapalhando os garotos? — Lee Sooman, diretor geral da Seoul Fashion Week e CEO da Bulgari perguntou.

— Não senhor, pode falar! — Ambos falaram juntos.

— Certo. Amanhã gostaria de receber os dois no meu escritório, preciso tratar de assuntos sérios com vocês.

— Sim senhor! — Ambos falaram juntos novamente.

— Ótimo, espero vocês amanhã. Estou indo, boa noite garotos. — Sooman saiu andando sem esperar resposta dos meninos.

— Estou indo embora também, esse lugar está tóxico demais. Tchau Yeol, tchau meninos. — Baekhyun saiu totalmente revoltado e abalado com o que havia acontecido anteriormente.

Naquela noite Baekhyun teve sonhos eróticos com Jongin — Outra vez — E Jongin perdeu a conta de quantas vezes “homenageou” Baekhyun.

Dia seguinte (reunião na Bulgari):

Jongin chegou primeiro, queria de certa forma mostrar ao Byun que ele era mais responsável e consequentemente esfregar isso na cara dele. Depois de meia hora, Baekhyun chega e no segundo que vê Jongin seu olhos automaticamente se reviram. Passaram-se mais vinte minutos até Sooman aparecer e os chamar para entrar no escritório.

— Bom dia, garotos. Vocês estão bem?

— Sim senhor!

— Bom, gostaria de conversar sobre a Seoul Fashion Week.

— Pode falar, senhor.

— Eu quero que Gucci e Privé trabalhem juntas para criar os looks do evento.

— O QUE? — Jongin gritou.

— Eu que não vou trabalhar perto desse sem noção que nem terno coloca. — Baekhyun bufou.

— Me recuso a trabalhar com esse nanico babaca!

— Você me chamou do quê? — Baekhyun estava com sangue nos olhos.

— Nanico babaca. É isso mesmo que você é!

— Repete olhando nos meus olhos, seu filho da puta!

— NANI--

— JÁ CHEGA — Sooman gritou. — Ou as marcas trabalham juntas ou não vai ter nem Privé e nem Gucci no desfile, ou vocês fazem isso juntos OU PODEM DAR ADEUS AO EVENTO. — Bufou — Ninguém aguenta mais essas desavenças entre vocês, ninguém mais fica perto dos dois quando vocês estão juntos. Isso é prejudicial para vocês e para mim. Como patrocinador das duas marcas, tenho a obrigação de fazer vocês se acertarem, a decisão é de vocês, ou se sentam e escutam, ou vão embora e não contem mais com a Seoul Fashion Week.

Byun e Kim se sentam envergonhados de ter feito toda aquela cena na frente de um dos patrocinadores mais importantes de ambas as empresas. No final da reunião, foi decidido o tema e como ambos trabalhariam juntos.

Baekhyun não estava acreditando que teria que trabalhar com Kim Jongin, a pessoa que mais odiava no mundo, aquilo com certeza era um sinal do apocalipse e Jongin não estava pensando muito diferente.

— Kim, no meu escritório na Privé, domingo, às 19 horas. — Baekhyun não estava pedindo, estava mandando e estava sem paciência. — Não quero que nenhum funcionário me veja com você.

— Tudo bem, até domingo Byun.

Baekhyun estranhou o comportamento de Jongin, mas apenas ignorou. Foi para casa e chegando lá tomou um banho mais demorado do que devia, comeu qualquer coisa que viu pela frente e caiu na cama. 

Jongin estava se sentindo estranho, não tinha discutido com o Byun e isso era raridade. Jongin foi para casa, comeu e deitou na cama mas não conseguiu dormir.

A semana foi corrida para ambos. Muitos pedidos, muitas coleções novas, dores de cabeça, brigas entre funcionários e quando o final de semana chegou, ambos estavam cansados e estressados e só de lembrar que teriam que se encontrar, já estavam com raiva.

Domingo, 18:30:

Jongin já estava a caminho da Privé quando recebeu uma ligação de Chanyeol.

— Eaí, morenão. — Chanyeol falou.

— Fala, branquelo.

— Eu nem sou tão branco assim ow. — Os dois caíram na risada. — Está indo encontrar o Byun?

— Estou. — Revirou os olhos. — Vou me segurar para não bater naquele nanico!

— Jongin, já falei; isso aí é tesão. Vocês só não aceitam.

— Cala boca orelhudo, vai cuidar do Kyungsoo vai.

— Opa estou indo, tchau retardado. Come logo o Byun que esse fogo no cu de ódio gratuito acaba.

— Tchau, besta. — Jongin desligou a chamada e revirou os olhos, a última coisa que ele faria no mundo seria comer o Baekhyun.

Enquanto isso, Baekhyun estava ligando para Yixing para desabafar antes do motivo do seu ódio chegar.

— Oi, Xing. — Soltou quase em um suspiro.

— Oi, Baek. O que aconteceu?

— Kim Jongin aconteceu.

— É hoje a reunião. — O chinês estava se segurando para não rir.

— Sim, ele já deve estar a caminho. — Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

— A Privé vai pegar fogo? Já me avisa que eu chamo o bombeiro. — Começou a rir.

— Não, idiota. Vamos ser pessoas civilizadas. — a  
Afirmou — Eu acho. — Soltou em um fio de voz.

— Baekhyun, eu já falei; dá logo para esse macho que esse ódio acaba.

— Cala a boca, Zhang. — O telefone toca anunciando a chegada do moreno — Tenho que ir. — Desligou a chamada sem esperar por respostas.

Jongin entrou na sala de Baekhyun e mandou um cumprimento com a cabeça, que logo foi respondido pelo Byun que se acomodou em sua cadeira acolchoada. 

— Vamos ao que interessa, Byun?

— Com certeza, pode se sentar Kim.

Não havia passado nem cinco minutos de reunião e os dois já estavam discutindo.

— ASSIM NÃO DÁ BYUN.

— O QUE NÃO DÁ AQUI KIM?

— SÓ TEM ROUPA PRETA NESSA PORRA E O ESTILO ESTÁ MUITO SOCIAL.

— É UM EVENTO SOCIAL SEU RETARDADO.

— É SOCIAL PARA OS CONVIDADOS NÃO PARA OS MODELOS CARALHO

— FAZ MELHOR ENTÃO.

— AH EU FAÇO HEIN.

Pararam de discutir apenas para o Jongin desenhar um dos projeto que tinha em mente e a briga voltar.

— JONGIN VOCÊ É BURRO PORRA?

— EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR NÃO ME CHAME PELO MEU NOME, EM SEGUNDO LUGAR O QUE TEM DE ERRADO AÍ CARALHO?

— OLHA ESSA MERDA JONGIN TA MUITO ABSTRATO.

— ESSE É O OBJETIVO BAEKHYUN.

— JÁ CHEGA PORRA. Faz um projeto, eu faço outro e depois a gente junta.

— Certo.

Ambos focaram nos papéis a sua frente e começaram a fazer alguns projetos.

— MAS QUE PORRA. — Jongin gritou.

— O que aconteceu agora, Kim?

— Isso não vai combinar com seu estilo “gótico trevoso social”.

— Cala a boca Kim, não me estressa.

— Não vou mesmo, um nanico estressado não deve ser nada legal.

— QUE PORRA VOCÊ FALOU JONGIN?

— Te chamei de nanico, e daí? — Jongin se levantou e Baekhyun fez o mesmo.

— Você não sabe com quem está mexendo, Kim. — A esse ponto Baekhyun já estava de frente para Jongin.

— A não? Então me mostra. — Deu um de seus sorrisos de lado.

Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar olhar para a boca do moreno e, sem perceber, mordeu o lábio fazendo Jongin focar o olhar em sua boca. Desde quando Baekhyun tinha uma pintinha ali? E desde quando ela havia se tornado tão atrativa? Jongin não conseguiu se conter e passou um dos dedos em cima daquela pintinha. A aura do lugar já tinha mudado, aquela sala parecia pequena demais e estava fazendo um calor imenso naquele local. Baekhyun fechou o olho com o toque e automaticamente se aproximou do Kim que adorou ver o Byun entregue aos seus toques. Jongin cogitou a ideia de parar tudo e simplesmente fingir que aquilo nunca havia acontecido, mas a boca de Baekhyun estava atrativa demais para o pobre homem. Ele colocou as mãos na cintura de Baekhyun e o puxou para perto, quando os lábios iam se tocar, o moreno se afastou.

— Tem certeza, Byun?

— Me beija logo, Kim.

Não precisou pedir duas vezes, Jongin colou as bocas e começaram um beijo quente, os dois lutando por dominação até Jongin empurrar Baekhyun em uma das paredes e o pressionar mostrando quem estava no comando. As línguas dançavam em total sincronia e os dois se perguntavam o porquê de nunca terem feito isso antes. O calor do local foi apenas aumentando e tudo só piorou quando Jongin mordeu a boca do Baekhyun e puxou seu lábio inferior, fazendo o baixinho gemer.

Nesse momento Jongin percebeu o quanto estava duro e queria mostrar isso para o Byun, então pressionou seu membro contra o de Baekhyun sentindo o quanto o mesmo também estava duro.   
O moreno intensificou o aperto na cintura de Baekhyun enquanto este arranhava o pescoço do mais alto tentando descontar todo o tesão que estava sentindo ali, Jongin começou a beijar o pescoço de Baekhyun, que arfava cada vez mais por ali ser uma zona sensível do corpo do menor. Byun jurava que a boca de Jongin fazia milagres e passou a crer mais ainda quando o maior mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha. O Kim sabia o que estava fazendo e isso era evidente. Jongin sem aguentar mais esperar, pressionou a ereção de Baekhyun entre os dedos fazendo o baixinho gemer manhoso pelo toque inesperado. 

O menor não aguentava mais ficar de terno então afastou Jongin para poder tirar a parte de cima de suas roupas vendo o maior o comer com os olhos e fazer o mesmo. 

Jongin não esperou nem um segundo e começou a beijar todo o corpo de Baekhyun, de vez em quando subindo para a boca, Baekhyun tocou o céu quando a língua de Jongin circulou um de seus mamilos e logo em seguida começou a chupar. Os chupões desceram até a barra da calça do menor que já sentia o membro pulsar em expectativa, mas que se viu frustrado quando Jongin se levantou para sussurrar algo em seu ouvido.

— Hoje quem vai me chupar é você, Byun.

O Kim falou com a voz rouca, mandando um tremor direto para o membro de Baekhyun que não tardou a obedecer o pedido. A esse ponto ambos já estavam perto da mesa de Baekhyun, o baixinho colocou Jongin encostado em sua mesa e puxou de uma vez a calça e a cueca, liberando o membro grande de Jongin. Baekhyun nunca imaginaria que Jongin fosse tão grande e aquele pensamento fez a boca do menor salivar querendo provar o gosto do moreno. Não demorou muito e Baekhyun já estava chupando Jongin, que estava se sentindo no céu sentindo a boquinha quente e macia de Baekhyun abrigando tão bem seu pau. Baekhyun se deliciava com o gosto de Jongin, com certeza era o homem mais gostoso que o Byun já havia tido o prazer de chupar.

Quando Jongin estava quase no ápice, simplesmente afastou Baekhyun de seu pau de forma tão rápida que um barulho totalmente obsceno se fez presente.

— Baekhyun, você quer continuar?

Quando Jongin perguntou isso o menor simplesmente tirou a calça, inverteu as posições ficando encostado na mesa e se debruçando sobre ela, ficando exposto para Jongin.

— Só me come Jongin e por favor, me come direito. Não precisa me preparar, só me come.

Quem era Jongin para negar um pedido daqueles, principalmente depois de ver a entrada de Baekhyun piscando para receber ele.

— Você tem lubrificante?

— Primeira gaveta, anda logo.

O moreno pegou o frasco e despejou uma boa quantidade em seu pau e na entrada do menor, se posicionou atrás de Baekhyun e esperou uma confirmação que veio quando Baekhyun rebolou contra seu pau. Sem aguentar esperar, Jongin colocou tudo de uma vez, fazendo Baekhyun gritar de dor e prazer, o menor não havia levado em conta o tamanho do moreno quando fez o pedido. Uma lágrima escorria dos olhos de Baekhyun e fez Jongin se preocupar.

— Baekhyun, você está bem? — O Byun apenas acenou com a cabeça. — Me avisa quando eu puder me mexer.

Estava sendo torturante para o Kim ficar dentro de Baekhyun sem poder se movimentar mas entendia a dor do baixinho e, por mais que o odiasse, não queria que ele se machucasse. Um minuto se passou e toda aquela dor se transformou em prazer, e foi quando Baekhyun rebolou como um sinal de que o moreno já podia se movimentar.  
As primeira estocadas foram lentas e torturantes para os dois, mas naquele momento eles estavam se conhecendo então não se importaram muito. O único som que ecoava pela sala era o som dos gemidos de ambos, o Byun gemia manhoso enquanto o Kim gemia rouco.  
Cada minuto que se passava as estocadas ficavam mais fortes, as reboladas mais intensas, os gemidos mais altos e eles não precisavam falar nada, os gemidos e sons já diziam tudo. Dez minutos depois, ou dois gozaram juntos e se jogaram em cima da cadeira do Byun, Jongin sentado e Baekhyun em cima do moreno.

— O que foi isso? — Baekhyun perguntou.

— Uau! — Foi a única coisa que Jongin conseguiu dizer.

— Realmente, uau.

Ambos estavam ofegantes mas resolveram levantar, se limpar, colocar as roupas e tratar de assuntos sérios. E por incrível que pareça, o resto da reunião foi tranquila, rapidamente chegaram em um consenso sobre o conceito de roupas que eles apresentariam no desfile e quais elementos de ambas as marcas eles colocariam nos looks. Já estavam marcando o dia da reunião com os diretores criativos de ambas as empresas e decidiram que seria dali uma semana.

Os dois homens já estavam no estacionamento da empresa se despedindo, o silêncio havia se tornado algo constrangedor, então Jongin resolveu quebrá-lo.

— Você sabe que eu ainda te odeio, não sabe Byun? — Jongin sentiu um nó se formando em sua garganta, nunca foi tão ruim dizer aquilo.

— Eu também te odeio, Kim. — Baekhyun não sabia o porquê, mas pela primeira vez na vida, aquilo parecia mentira.

Jongin entrou em seu carro e foi embora pensativo, deixando um Baekhyun igualmente pensativo para trás. O que havia acontecido ali?

♡♡

Dois meses se passaram e dentro desse tempo muita coisa aconteceu. Byun e Kim já não estavam brigando tanto assim, o que assustou grande parte dos amigos de ambos, eles se encontraram muitas outras vezes, algumas na Privé, algumas na Gucci e até mesmo na casa de Byun. Com o tempo deixou de ser só uma foda casual e eles passaram a apreciar a presença um do outro, a conhecer os pontos que tinham em comum, a saber mais da vida um do outro, eles podiam até falar que havia surgido uma amizade ali.

O desfile estava prestes a começar e Byun estava super ansioso, nunca tinha ousado tanto nas roupas que projetou, mas dessa vez, graças ao Kim, ele finalmente inovou. Baekhyun estava tão ansioso que não conseguia parar de andar, Jongin já havia o levado para um local calmo mas nada adiantava e o Kim já estava de saco cheio de ver Baekhyun andando.

— BYUN! — Jongin gritou e Baekhyun parou no mesmo instante.

— O que foi, Kim? 

— Para de andar Baek, vai abrir um buraco no chão.

— Não dá Jongin, e se as pessoas não gostarem das nossas roupas? Nós dedicamos tanto tempo e tanto trabalho nisso.

— Baekhyun foca aqui, nosso projeto ficou incrível, tá tudo perfeito, a gente tá junto nessa. Fora que mesmo se não gostarem das roupas, nós ganhamos algo um pouco maior que isso.

— Realmente Nini, mas poxa, é nosso trabalho jogado no lixo.

— Não foi jogado no lixo. — Jongin levanta e vai até Baekhyun. — Hoje nós temos isso aqui, eu e você. Mesmo que não seja algo tão forte, nós ganhamos algo. — Jongin beija Baekhyun, o que ambos não sabiam era que Yixing e Chanyeol estavam vendo aquela cena.

Depois daquele momento os dois voltaram para o salão principal e foram chamados como representantes das marcas principais do desfile. Eles fizeram um pequeno discurso de agradecimento, se curvaram e voltaram aos seus lugares. Haviam pessoas importantes da moda de todo o mundo ali, o que só deixou Baekhyun mais nervoso e Jongin percebendo aquilo, pegou a mão do menor disfarçadamente e entrelaçou os dedos, passando confiança para o baixinho. Ficaram dessa forma até as roupas projetadas por eles pararem de passar. Tanto Baekhyun quanto Jongin estavam orgulhosos do que haviam feito, sabiam que tinha sido um sucesso.

Para Jongin não houve nada melhor do que ver os olhinhos brilhando e o sorriso no rosto do Byun. E para Baekhyun não houve nada melhor do que o rostinho do Kim prestando atenção em cada detalhe seu.

Ao final do evento Jongin e Baekhyun perceberam que seus amigos estavam os olhando de forma estranha, mas decidiram ignorar e voltaram a falar sobre o evento muito bem sucedido.

— Galera, vamos sair para comer uma pizza ou algo do tipo? — Chanyeol chamou.

— Vamos, a gente pode comprar e comer lá em casa. — Byun deu a ideia.

— Tudo bem.

— Você vai, Kim? — Os olhinhos de Baekhyun brilharam em expectativa.

— Com certeza. — Deu um sorriso que deixou o pobre Byun todo bobo.

Todos entraram na van encarregada de os levar embora e foram em direção a pizzaria, e ali as brigas entre Kim e Byun começaram.

— Baekhyun, pizza de frango é muito melhor.

— Jongin, calabresa é A pizza.

— Não interessa, vamos comprar de frango com catupiry sim!

— O dinheiro é de quem?

— DO CHANYEOL.

— DANE-SE A GENTE VAI COMPRAR DE CALABRESA.

— BAEKHYUN JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO. — Eles estavam ignorando totalmente todos que estavam em volta tanto que estavam se chamando pelo primeiro nome e ninguém ali iria separá-los.

— Nini, por favor, compra de calabresa.

— Baek, toda vez é calabresa, compra de frango por favor.

— Niniiiiiiii. — Baekhyun estava fazendo manha e Jongin já não estava mais aguentando aquela criaturinha fofa a sua frente, então se inclinou e deu um selinho em Baekhyun.

— O QUE? — Junmyeon gritou, Baekhyun se assustou e afastou Jongin.

— O QUE TA ACONTECENDO AQUI MUNDO? — Minseok gritou também.

— Ops. — Byun e Kim falaram.

— Então... — Byun começou — É... — Respirou fundo. — É que….

— Eu e ele não nos odiamos tanto quanto pensávamos. — Kim finalizou.

— Não se odeiam é o caralho. Eu e o Chanyeol vimos vocês se tratando mó fofinho lá no evento, vocês tentaram se esconder mas a gente achou. — Yixing falou.

— Certo, certo. Se eles estão juntos ou não, foda-se, eu quero comer. A pizza vai ser metade calabresa e metade frango com catupiry. — Kyungsoo deu a palavra final.

Todos foram para a casa do Byun e não tocaram mais no assunto, os garotos sorriram, brincaram e deixaram de lado todas as diferenças que pudessem ter. Foi um momento bom, um momento em que não havia Gucci ou Privé, não havia brigas e nem ódio gratuito e todos concordaram que era muito melhor Byun e Kim juntos, sem brigas.

Depois que os outros garotos foram embora e Jongin e Baekhyun ficaram sozinhos, as coisas só melhoraram. Tiveram uma noite incrível, mas diferente da primeira vez, eles estavam com sentimentos bons e conhecendo cada vez mais um do outro, trocando carinhos, rindo, podendo sentir cada vez mais.

Quando o dia amanheceu, Baekhyun estava nos braços de Jongin o observando dormir, o Kim ficava tão bonito com os olhinhos fechados, o rosto um pouco inchado, os lábios entreabertos, cabelo bagunçado, para o Byun aquela era a coisa mais linda de se ver. Foi nesse momento que Baekhyun teve noção da importância que Jongin tinha na sua vida, em dois meses ele passou de ódio para amor e não sabia como contar isso para Jongin, ele simplesmente não se aguentou como todas as outras noites que dormiu com o Kim e passou a mão pelo rosto do maior e com todas as vezes sussurrou;

— Eu não te odeio mais Kim Jongin, eu te amo. Mas acho que é muito cedo para te falar. — Nesse momento Jongin abriu os olhos.

— Durante um tempo ouvi você falando isso e achava que não estava pronto para retribuir, mas eu também não te odeio mais Byun Baekhyun. Eu também te amo, e se estiver muito cedo, foda-se, eu vou continuar te amando.

Depois daquilo, os dois ficaram abraçados sem saber o que falar até que Baekhyun adormeceu novamente e quando acordou Jongin não estava mais ali, mas no lugar dele havia um bilhete.

“Eu te amo Byun, não esquece disso e me liga ‘namorado?’ não sei se posso te chamar assim ou se é muito precipitado”  
Com muito amor, Kim Jongin.


End file.
